Different
by ajormetrix
Summary: A little sayain gets born with an incredible power of 850, impressing his family because of their status as low class and their son beign born as an elite. Growing up, this boy doesnt act like a normal sayain do, hes patient, smart, and always wait for the perfect moment.
1. Chp 1. Df

Scanning.

850 level power.

"Holy shit! Ya didnt lie when you said that your son has a level power higher than 800 Tooma." said Bardock very impressed after checking the power of an infant.

"Hahaha! Even beign low class, me and Fasha manage to get an Elite as son, now we wont be looked down, and soon we will be respected as an Elite family."Tooma bragged in an arrogant tone that made Bardock snicker.

"Well.. if you manage to obtain such a powerful son beign so weak, I bet that my son soon to be born will have a power level higher than a thousand, after all im much stronger than you"

"Ha! Yeah sure, with your wife as Gine dont get your hopes to high, shes a weakling even amongst the low class"

"What did ya said bastard!" said Bardock angry at behalf of his wife.

"Wanna take this out?!" responded Tooma with an excited smile on his face.

"Yeah ima show you your place bastard!"

Finally both men were out of the infarmary leaving the little boy alone, well, if you dont count the ton of infants surrounding him then yes, alone.

(-)

"Cmon Kon! Dont ya want to beat your daddy?!" shouted Tooma with an arrogant face to his beaten son that was throwed to a wall making a cloud of smoke.

Suddendly from the smoke, a ball of light was thrown to the face of Tooma, instinctively he tried to block it with both arms with an x shape, but to his surprise, he never received the attack and instead it went down, shattering the ground and making a slight tremor than put him off balance and also creating another veil of smoke, then he felt a hit to the back of his face, it wasnt very strong but still strong enough to put him off balance again, but that wasnt all, then he receive a barrage of ki blasts all to the back of his head and finally, after a minute it stopped, and then it was replaced by a barrage of kicks and punchs for a whole minute.

Tooma could barely defend himself because of his handicap and because Kon, his son, always hitted somewhere to put him off balance and somewhere that Tooma could hardly defend.

Finally stopping the assault, Kon jumped to retreat in ragged breaths, Tooma was still unhurted because Kon wasnt strong enough to seriously hurt him. Tooma couldnt help but smile, seeing how strong his son was, only 3 years old and was a genius fighting, instead of rashly attacking, he thought before attacking, something not alot of saiyans do, also he was proud of the enormous level his son already has, 1700, and it has only beign 3 months since he started training him.

Unfortunately the higher ups already want to send his son to a mission, from what he heard, its a mission to capture a planet with a low level of danger, that race with an average power of 500-600 that beign the soldiers, the average civilian is a mere 50-100.

Obviously his son wont be sent alone, he will be grouped with another pair of Elites, he doesnt know the names of them, he forgot them quickly, but whats important is that he will be sent to a mission soon.

"Very good brat, but get this through your head, trying to fight a beign with a power level 3 times higher than yours, is an instant lose, no matter how much you try. Let me show you"

Disappearing from his sight, Kon was brutally punched to his stomatch sending him to the air, then his father appear behind him by the air and kicked him on the head, sending him down this time, and finally dissapearing and reappearing in front of him, hitting him with his knee at his stomatch.

Finally it stopped and he could only whine on the shattered floor and coughing some blood.

"When you get your ass out of the floor you can go and eat dinner at the dinninghall and then you can do whatever you want, anyways, I will be with Bardock if you want to find me" said Tooma then leaving with a wave of his hand, leaving his son whinning in pain on the shattered floor.

Slowly but surely Kon was rising up still in pain, then trying his best he went to the dinninghall to get his precious meat and fill his belly.

Such is the daily routine of Kon, wake up, train the muscles, breakfast, train another bit the muscles and finally get beated the whole evening by his father, then eat dinner rest a bit, get beated once again by his father, eat even more meat, and finally go to sleep.

Until it was interrupted by the first mission assigned to him.


	2. Chp 2 Df

"Go and beat their ass brat!" said an excited Fasha while pumping her fist on the air, Kon as always was with that unexpressive face.

"Yes mom"

"Argh!! Stop being so weird and act like a real sayian for once. If I werent ur mom I would bet that you are an hybrid of a saiyan with a Yamata, dat shitty race always so boring and weak. ¡Anyways! Go and murder them like a real saiyan!"

"Dont listen to your mom Kon. First you have to ask them for both options, if they peaceful submit to slavery order them to kill nomads or smaller tribes, but if they refuse and choose murder, you can freely kill them to your heart content" said Tooma wisely, between the 2 adults, Tooma was always the smarter.

"Yeah yeah also dat shit.. ¡But if they dont submit just kill em all!!"

"Yeah I know" he said again with that expressionless face.

"'Sigh...' anyways, but get this through your head. Your teamates arent as strong as you, you are nearly twice as strong as them so they will barely keep your pace, but dont forget them and think of them as useless and garbage that will only slow you, because if they were to work together they could even beat you. What I want to say is that if you want to kill them, do it at the right moment, and dont do anything rashly, although I guess you are already planning for that moment, ¿right?"

Seeing his son nod was all he needed to know. Patting his shoulder he let his son enter the pad. Slowly the pad closed, then it began to levitate and then it left the planet in an increidible speed.

After a while, another 2 pods were following the first one that left the planet.

"Why do you say such a stupid shit? Do you really believe he will kill his teamates if they cant keep his pace? hes so sayian unlike that sometimes I believe he will become some sort of a second Gine"

"Ha! Fasha, it become clears who spend more time with Kon. When I push him to far in training I can see his hate and anger towards me, sometimes it feels like the stare of Freezer but obviously without the pressure of his inmense power. If he were to show his true nature you would be scared of how different he is when showing and hiding his nature"

"Yeah sure sure. Anyways wanna go to a mission too? A squad cant be a squad with only 3 members"

"Yeah sure, its been a while since I had my last mission, what planet will be this time?"

"Dont know, Bardock will chose the mission."

"Uh.. I see.."

(-)

We have arrived at planet **bf-113.**

Said a mechanical voice comming from every direction, waking up Kon.

As my dad said, it just felt like mere moments, although it was 3 months... so, thats the planet that I shall conquer? Looks small, I hope it get truly fun as dad say how missions are...

-KBOOMMM!!!

A small sphere crash against the earth, soon followed by another 2 pods crashing onto the earth close to the first one, causing a slight earthquake scaring the nearby animals.

The first sphere to crash, opened, and a humanoid figure left from it, that person beign Kon, the other spheres also open revealing 2 similar figures, his teamates.

One of them is slightly smaller than Kon, his name Keebo, another Elite born with a power of 480, currently with a power of 970.

The other one is smaller than both, her name beign Keela, also an Elite born with a power of 520 and now with a power of 1020.

Kon, currently, has a power of 1950, naturally beign the leader by his pure power.

The three of them are of the same age, 3 years old, although Keela beign the oldest by some months, Kon in the middle and Keebo the youngest

Remembering what he was suggested to do, Kon began to talk.

"First of all is to find a safe place to hide our ships. After we find it we are going to capture and kill the biggest and strongest empires, then we will demand them to focus on killing the nomads and small flies. If ya havent notice, in your scouter you will find info about this planet by tapping the small button on the right corner by the top. There are 7 Great empires, we only need 3 alive, the rest can go to hell, Keebo and Keela, you both will go together and capture an Empire, I will go alone, I dont need anyone annoying me, ¡¿I am clear?!"

"Yes sir!" both responded nervous and excited.

"Oh also, dont forget we first have demand them to submit to slavery, if they refuse just kill em, but if they submit, order them to kill smaller flies."

Both saiyan nodded with a wicked smile. Even at the young age of 3 years old, they behave like real sayians, only feeling enjoyment by killing or by the mere idea of murder.

Following the plan, the 3 saiyan divided to find a safe spot, obviously, beign their first mission they didnt know where to find a safe spot, Keela and Keebo suggested place's that they liked, for example a clearing in a forest, or in rocky mountain. Finally they found a safe spot founded by Kon, he was already planning to kill both of them for their mistakes.

The truth is that it wasnt even hard to find a good spot, it would do with small cave or even to hide it under the earth, its just had to be a place not visible by a random person.

"Ah.. anyways, now you can go and conquer an empire, or if you prefer you can hunt an animal and then capture an empire, just do it in any order you prefer, whatever im going to the Rutza empire"

After saying that he went to the Rutza empire, leaving his 2 teamates that were deciding what to do first.

(-)

620-530-130-320-250-560-730-310-100-30-90-480-610-560-530-560-980-470..

BEEP --00000

Tch.. I think I shouldnt divide us as this, they are weak individually, but in group they are strong, if I fight them alone I might not live another day, but.. 'A saiyan enjoy the fullest in a fight they think they cant win' is what usually my dad say, or something like that, I mean, yeah they are something like 15000 soldiers with a power of 500-700 average, the strongest registered having a power of 980, but I still have a chance. Maybe if I manage to kill the strongest of them they will surrender quickly, or at once they will submit.

Lets read the rest of information, maybe theres something that I can use to win.

**Race Kruani: Reign by the power, but they are extremely aggressive to any outsider.****Info: This race is governed by the strongest of the tribe and wont allow any outsider to enter the tribe. Even if the outsider is strongest and wish to challenge the current leader, the people wont allow him and will charge against the outsider.****Slavery is very improbable to occur and is suggested of total annihilation.****Their vitals are the same as the saiyan, although they dont have tails.**

Summary is that I have to kill em all... shit. My dreams of letting them kill the small flies and such are gone, now I will have to kill em all and delay this mission to approximately 6 or 7 months.

Finally reaching the city, the little saiyan located the strongest beign in that city. The strongest person having a level power of 1070, flying with his top speed he went towards the source of that power, the source beign a young alien, (apparently young, who knows, hes an alien after all) the alien could notice his approach and barely dodge him by side stepping, Kon turned around and sent a barrage of ki blast that manage to hit the target.

Before beign attacked, the young alien had been training with a group of soldiers, the group of soldier finally started to react, launching themselves towards the enemy trying to catch him.

Kon obviously had already notice them so he quickly sent a barrage of punch and kicks to their vital organs, most of them dying by a single punch while some could resist, but were knocked out. The vast amount of difference between their power beign enormous.

Soon, the commotion was noticed by more and more soldier, and it began a war. Kon could easily defeat anyone with a level of power below than 1000, but beign so many soldiers it made it difficult to attack and had to defend more frequently.

Finally there were so many soldiers that it confused the people as why of the battle and some soldiers began to attack friendly foe, it become a mess. Kon noticed it, it wasnt his main plan but it still made it easier to act. Flying at high speed to the sky, and before anyone could react, a wave of energy killed everyone below Kon and even to a phew meter to the surroundings.

His main plan was to make a commotion and gather alot of people, then fly high to the sky and kill everyone with a powerful ki wave, killing thousands of people.

"Shit.." Kon swored looking at the thousand of people in the sky, with him as their target.

Unfortunately this city has more than a mere thousand, this city having at least ten thousand of soldiers and a million of civilians.

(-)

Looking at Kon flying towards his target Keela was the first to break the silence.

"Tch.. ¡That little shit! ¡who does he think he is to boss us like dat! I hope he gets killed by any of dat Kruani dudes the most painfully way possible. He really makes me mad" shouted loudly Keela.

"Yeah he also make me mad with dat fucking face he has, always looking at us with scorn and disdain thinking hes better than us, dat little shit.." responded Keebo.

"Anyways.. lets focus on our mission and kill those little shits, lets locate em with the scouter"

Just by getting known a mere hours with not much interaction, was more than enough to hate their boss. Its pretty normal for the saiyans, their nature is to do anything they want by force and naturally, they dont like to being boss around. Obviously the younger they are the most its shown their nature.

Keela searching on her scouter found her target. Soon her face paled followed by her teamate, both scared by the strenght of the soldiers of this race, if it were a fight of 1v1 they would win against most of the soldiers and even some Elite soldiers, but this wasnt a 1v1, it was 3 saiyans vs a whole race, also there were some people that had 1030 or 1050 level of power surpassing both of them.

"I-I think we should.. start with some easy preys, like small villages and such..." said Keebo in a weak voice.

"Ye-yeah.. Mom always says that it better to use the head sometimes instead of the force.." responded Keela. Both of them nodding and fleeing to find their target, somewhere far away from any of those big empires..

(-)

Kon is currently fighting the army of Rutza. Each time he defeat a swarm that close around him another would follow as soon as it was defeated, the cycle repeating. Kon isnt a machine with infinite stamina and isnt so powerful that their punchs and kicks wont hurt him, the damage accumulate and he's already tired and is getting slower and slower as time pass.

It has already passed an hour and he has merely killed two thousand and some more dudes. Killing them with ki blasts, punchs and kicks, and not every attack of his, kill an enemy, some of them die but most just get knocked out and will be better after some sleep, so it could be said that he has killed a mere thousand or even less than that.

If it continue as it is going, Kon will undoubtedly die.

But he wasnt going to die like that.

After beating another swarm he gathered a big amount of ki and blast it on the ground, causing a great veil of dust to blind everyone. Kon closed his eyes so the dust, dirt or any type of shit wont enter his eyes, some thought quickly and did the same, but most didnt and got shit on their eyes.

Flying to a random direction Kon escaped the city.

"THERE HE IS ¡¡DONT LET HIM ESCAPE!!"

Obviously it wasnt going to be so easy.. even though it was an enormous explosion, some soldiers were far away and didnt get blind and followed Kon as soon as they saw him escape.

Fortunately they werent alot, a mere hundred or so, its easy compared to a thousand of soldiers.

"HAHAHAHA!!!! SUFFER BITCHS. SUFFER AND SQUEAL IN PAIN AND DESPAIR!!" Laughes a crazy Keela launching volleys and volleys of ki blast killing the civilians of the town, Keebo in a similar state, both crazied by the murder and destruction they could cause, something they couldnt do in their hometown because of its rules and such.

"HAHAHA!! WHY CANT WE DO THIS DAILY. ITS SO FUUNN!!" Also laughed a crazy Keebo with a wicked and crazy smile plasted on his 3 years old face.

Its creepy if you think they are mere children.

By finding a small village the first thing they did was to kill the small troop of soldiers stationed there, it wasnt even a hard fight, its a complete slaugther.

Compared to Kon, this is 10 times easier.

(-)

After finishing the soldiers that followed him, Kon returned to the safe spot they found, it was a small cave but large enough to hide their pods and also use as their base to rest.

After returning to the camp he began to gather wood and food, which was very easy, then he made a big fire to cook the boar he hunted and quickly eat it.

Then he washed his wounds in a lake close to him and then he began to think about the future.

Was I to rash thinking I could take a city solo? I thought I could do it alone, that they would just be an useless hidrance that would need protection. I mean yeah, an average soldier would give them fight and even an Elite could take one of them, but it would be faster with them, and if they die it would be their own fault, so why should I care? I could also use them as a distraction if things were difficult, I dont think the same trick to escape will work twice.

So next time I will go with them and if things get hard ill use them to distract the soldiers and then escape, if that doesnt work ill also need another plan to escape.

Now that I think of it.. are they still alive, uh.. I dont think so


	3. Chp-3 Df

Ye so... ye...

Oh yeah, now power level will be shown as = PL Ex: 1000PL or PL of 1000.

yay

AHH!!!! always getting confsued by beetwen and between!!

(-)

"How did you do it.." I asked to both of them after looking at them unscatched from their battle, I dont know how they managed to get unscatched after fighting the soldiers from this place, theyre too many and I doubt the strongest alien in this world has a PL of 1000

"We just destroyed a small village with phew soldiers, nothing so showy as fighting a whole empire as you do, crazy bastard" responded Keela why no sign of respect to her superior by power.

"Yeah yeah! it was pretty easy" said Keebo.

"Oh.. I see.. anyways, in 2 days we are gonna fight the empire once again, I want both of you with me this time"

"WH- WHAT!? ARE YOU CRAZY!!? if we go there we will barely be able to defend ourselfs, youre good cause you have so much power but we barely have 1000PL each!" shouted Keela.

"Yea-yeah! we will be only dead meat over there!" shouted Keebo this time.

"Dont worry, if we stay close while fighting we wont receive so much damage, and also we are not going to directly fight them. First, we are gonna try to trick them and if it doesnt work, then both of you will have to show your worth in the battle as a real sayain" responded Kon camly cooking the boar he hunted before both of them showed.

"Tsk!.. fucking bastard, youre just going to kill us if we go as you want!"

Keebo and Keela gave him a nasty stare before both of them going to the cave to sleep, they just returned from the murder and destruction of a whole village and both of them were tired.

Now I shall rest and recover from my injuries, it would be so good to have those recovery machine with me, it would make it much easier.

(-)

"Are you 2 ready!" asked/shouted Kon to his teamates who were still sleepy from beign just woken up.

Meanwhile Kon was recovering from his injuries, Keebo and Keela didnt just remain idly waiting for him to recover and instead they went to destroy even more villages. Although it was getting harder because the empire obviously notice the destruction of the villages, and as a reaction they began to deploy even more soldiers on the surroundings villages.

"Yeah..yeah lets go.." said Keela still yawning, Keebo in a similar state.

The three began to fly towards Rutza empire that is still recovering from the last attack done by Kon, civilians and soldiers alike, were mourning for their dead brothers and sisters, dad and mom. It is not a good sight that anyone would like to see.. anyone apart from sayains.

"Ha! you had fun aint, ya Kon?" said Keela already awake and delighted from the sight.

"Shut up and stay with the plan, if it works you have a chance to survive from this one, if not, well.. lets just say it depends on your luck and abilitie" responded Kon.

Then rising his hand, a ball of purple light was made visible to everyone, making the soldiers to react, most of them were already flying towards him. Most soldiers full of rage recognizing the murder of their families, lovers and friends, also confused by the sight of 3 new aliens along the first one. At the front of the soldiers, stood a young and muscular man, the most powerful soldier in the empire and soon the be the next monarch.

It was also the young man that was attacked first by Kon, he survived because it wasnt a powerful blow but got knocked out for a phew minutes, and when he was recovered he was nursed and told to not rush, but now, he was good and ready for the battle.

"What do you want, why did you attacked us with no reason!"

"Simple, it was to show our powers, im just the weakest from the three of us and I made a great deal of damage to your city, now just submit easily to slavery and serve to lord freezer, who is, a hundred of times stronger than any of us. spread this message among your weak tribe and submit, perhaps, your race will survive another hundred of years more or less, less if you weaklings dont behave as you should" said Kon in a calm voice, scaring the poor alien, making him realize the large distance between powers

Or that was the plan..

"WE.THE FAIMILY OF THE RUTZ, WONT SUBMIT TO ANYONE ELSE, EVEN IF YOU ARE 10 TIMES STRONGER WE WILL NOT SUBMIT! EVEN IF ITS A HUNDRED TIMES STRONGER WE WILL NOT SUBMIT! ONLY WE CAN SERVE TO OUR FAMILY AND ONLY WE CAN RULE OVER OUR FAMILY!!" shouted the young alien enraged supported by his fellow comrades. As said in the info of the radar, the race Kruani is extremely aggresive to outsiders, be it aliens or anyone apart from their family/village/country etc...

Didnt go as planned.. the plan was to make them think that Keebo and Keela were stronger than him so they will submit easily.

"Plan B. Keebo, Keela. Stay close and dont get far away, we stay as a group or we will die, well you guys will die, I will hardly die but you 2 will, anyways stay close and try to not die"

Both sayains were serious and nodded, they stayed together and waited for the assault.

And so, it began a slaughter..

(-)

Thousands and thousands fell to the flour, now the floor is a mere pool of blood and corpses, kids crying for their dead fathers, wifes becoming widows, childs finally becoming orphans, wife finally having no one else in their lifes.

The strongest and proud warrior of the Rutz was the first to die by launching himself to Kon, this time Kon made it sure to kill him.

It was a complete mess and all fault of the 3 sayains that have killed thousands of soldiers in a mere day.

Unfortunately for them, lets be realistics, they just cant defeat 15 thousands of soldiers in a mere day, even less with them having a low PL, 2 of them having 1000PL while one of them having 2000PL.

They had killed thousands of soldiers but still reimain another thousands of soldiers, 7 thousands to be exact. No matter how many they could kill another one would retake their post and remain fighting until their last breath and soon, another one would retake their post and fight against the sayains.

Now the 3 were exhausted, Kon probably, could remain fighting another hour, but his comrades were already past their limits, Keebo and Keela couldnt anymore, the truth was that without the help of Kon, they would have already been dead for long ago.

Now it was nightime and their time to die was close.

Until the moon decided it was time to set and become a full moon.

And once again, the sayains become another indestructible force to be scared of.

And finally, after an hour, everyone was dead, probably some civilians and some scared soldiers manage to survive the rampage, but that was all, a mere civilians and soldiers scared to death.

The three sayains were destroying everything along their paths, be it mountains, lakes, rivers, whatever that showed in their path was destroyed, it was a complete destruction.

The childs were aware of the Ozaru mode, but they still couldnt take full control of it, they could merely watch.. well, Kon is different, by the time he was in the Ozaru mode, he was trying to take control, he succeeded to take control a mere hour, he could talk a bit and walk and well.. take control of it, but soon gave up because the pressure was to much..

(-)

5 Months have passed since then.

The estimations made by Kon to completely annihilate this race was wrong, instead of 7 Months, it took 5 Months (no rlly)

To destroy the rest of the empires it was used the same strategy, Kon went to the empire and made ton of destruction, when he couldnt fight anymore, he left and used the dust technique to escape. By the time he get recovered, he asked his teamates to go with him and attack the empire by full force, obviously he tried the same as the first attack, and ask for slavery, but none of the empires submited and everyone choosed death instead of slavery.

a truly pity.

To destroy the 6 empires took 2 whole Months. The truly hard part to do, was to kill the rest of the population, being a million of wanderes, alot of them died because of hunger and some animals, but the rest were killed by the sayain.

Finally they could return to their home.

"Reporting soldier Kon. We already conquer the planet bf-113, we destroyed the 7 empires and killed the rest of the population, we are ready to return."

After reporting, the three went back to theyre pods ready to return.

"Ahh.. finally, it was so boring to kill those sneaky bastard.." complained a tired Keela.

"Yeah yeah.. although it was fun to kill those bastards in their villages"

Ignoring both of his comrades, Kon went to his pod ready to sleep.

**Kon PL: 2640**

**Keela PL: 1410**

**Keebo PL: 1470**

(-)

Ehh.. yeah Keebo is stronger now cause he got close to death while fighting .d

Time skip sounds like bullshit to me but the truth is that theres no more than dat for something interesting .d except fight close to deaths and such but I dont want to write about dat, theres no one truly strong in this planet so most fighting would be about time skip of about 2 or 3 hours and such, mostly stamina fight.

AUIFJASODFJOSDFAJIGJ WOPFDKPDSMAFKOSPF

JUST READING SOME FUCKING NARUTO FANFICTION AND ANOTHER SENTENCE SO USED BY SO MANY FUCKING FICTIONS BUT WITH NO FUCKING SENCE

Citizens have zero chance to survive... YEAH SURE AND THERE ARE FUCKING OLD MEN FUCKING MERCHANTS FUCKING WEALTHY DUDES THERES A DAIMYO YEAH SURE AS HELL THERES ZERO CHANCE TO SURVIVE AS A CIVILIAN GET ANOTHER EXCUSE TO MAKE YOUR "peaceful and good person Oc that doesnt want violance" A FOCKING NINJA I MEAN, THERE ARE LIKE 1000 OTHER EXCUSES LIKE, "i want to be powerful" OR "I like ninjas" NOT SOME BULLSHIT LIKE CIVILIANS HAVE ZERO CHANCE TO SURVIVE THAT FUCKING BULLSHIT AND YOU KNOW IT, EVERYONES KNOW IT, THE FUCKING WHOLE WORLDS KNOW IT FUCKING BUNCH OF RETARDS WITH NO FUCKING CREATIVITY.


End file.
